The Roy J. Carver Biotechnology Center (CBC) of the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign (UIUC) seeks funding to acquire a liquid chromatography/triple quadrupole mass spectrometer (LC/QQQ MS) to support NIH funded research in our Metabolomics Center. Our on-campus NIH sponsored researchers require, but currently lack, access to state-of-the-art LC/QQQ Mass Spectrometry instrumentation for metabolite separation, identification, and especially, sensitive quantitation. Specifically, an Applied Biosystems hybrid ion trap/QQQ system, the 4000 QTRAP, with electrospray ionization (ESI), atmospheric pressure chemical ionization (APCI), and atmospheric pressure photoionization (APPI) sources, is ideally suited to support our metabolite research needs. Currently, an LC/ion trap MS is available in the Metabolomics Center, but does not adequately support trace quantitative analysis of small molecules. There is no instrumentation similar to the requested instrument available for use by the NIH community at UIUC. The requested LC/QQQ MS is thus essential for ongoing and emerging NIH sponsored projects. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign NIH sponsored research requires small molecule detection sensitivity and quantification capabilities of an LC/Triple Quadrupole mass spectrometer. We have an active biomedical research community whose projects lack access to such capabilities. This acquisition will support high impact projects, including neurotransmitter characterization, antibiotic discovery, nutrition, and cancer research.